


Wolves & Girls

by charleybradburies



Series: avland Mission 10 | Gift Exchange [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, AvLand Mission 10, BAMF Lydia Martin, Community: 1_million_words, Community: avland, Embedded Images, Fanart, Female Characters, Female-Centric, For a Friend, Gen, Lydia Martin as Black Widow (Marvel), Lydia-centric, Magical Girls, Manip, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm <b>something!</b>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves & Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/gifts).



  
[ ](http://imgur.com/UkwxLvo)  



End file.
